


Sights Best Burned

by Anonymous



Series: Best Burned [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Five Times Plus One, Hendricks Didn't Sign Up For This, Humor, M/M, Okay there's a little angst but mostly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times Hendricks walked in on his boss and Dresden, and one time he knew better.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone, Nathan "Cujo" Hendricks & Johnny Marcone
Series: Best Burned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: anonymous





	Sights Best Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I cheated a little on five, but I wanted to post.  
> Next fic will be John and Harry figuring out how to have sex, so subscribe to the series if you're interested.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love feedback.

1.

The first time, John actually bothered to tell him that he and Dresden were going to require privacy. Hendricks, doing his utmost not to blush-- he was a professional in the Mob, goddamnit, he could handle knowing his boss was getting laid-- grunted an acknowledgement and waited a few doors down, praying it would be far enough away not to hear things he couldn’t unhear.

A few minutes later, Hendricks heard a thump as something heavy hit the wall. He drew his gun, sprinted down the hallway, and pounded on the door, carefully standing aside from the potential line of fire from within the room.

“Boss?”

Nothing, from John or Dresden. 

Hendricks kicked the door down, gun raised, to see his mostly-naked, mostly-hard boss crouching beside a naked wizard. He scanned the room and, finding no threats, holstered his gun. 

“Boss?” he asked again, his concern overriding the instinct to go and bleach his eyes.

“Mr. Dresden threw me into a wall,” John said, more calmly than Hendricks thought the situation merited. “It was warranted. Everything is fine.”

Hendricks looked harder at Dresden-- specifically Dresden’s face, some things even he didn’t need to see-- and saw complete and utter panic. He was also hyperventilating. 

“Dresden?” Hendricks confirmed. John looked up, surprised. “You good?”

Dresden drew in a few shaky breaths, licked his lips, then nodded. 

Hendricks was unconvinced. “You sure?”

Hendricks had been there, when they’d taken the wizard back from the Red Court. He’d seen what they’d done to Dresden-- a fact which Hendricks was sure both he and Dresden did their best to forget. 

He wasn’t going to let that happen to Dresden again. He wouldn’t let that happen to anyone. Even if his boss was the one to do it.

“Yeah,” Dresden croaked. He cleared his throat and began to blush as the situation seemed to register. “Yeah. Just… Instinct. We’re fine.”

That answer made the protective fire in Hendricks’ chest flare-- since when did he care about Dresden, anyway?-- but he nodded and turned to leave. 

“Thanks, Hendricks,” Dresden blurted. 

Hendricks nodded again and left the room, propping the door up behind him. 

About half an hour later, John tracked Hendricks down in the kitchen. As was typical with John, he didn’t bother with pleasantries. 

“Harry was fully justified in throwing me into a wall. He isn’t a threat.”

“I know,” Hendricks said. 

John looked startled. To anyone else, John’s face would have been completely impassive, but Hendricks could read his boss like a book. 

“I wouldn’t leave you alone with a threat, John.”

John nodded. “I appreciate you checking with him.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know.”

And that was that for the two of them. 

2.  
Until the wizard shorted out the electricity in the office building and Hendricks burst into John’s office, gun drawn, to find Dresden sprawled in the office chair with John on his knees before him. 

“Really, Dresden?” Hendricks managed, averting his eyes hurriedly. “Really?”

Dresden sounded less than apologetic, but he said “Sorry,” and Hendricks decided to take it as a victory. 

He needed one, after what he’d seen. 

Hendricks had seen battlefields that haunted him less than Dresden’s skinny ass. 

John upped Hendricks’ salary without acknowledging the incident. 

3.

The third time, Hendricks had strict orders not to bother John without an absolute emergency. 

Hendricks didn’t want to interrupt whatever John and Dresden were doing. He really, really didn’t. But he figured a demand from Titania regarding changeling children was an emergency.

Hendricks even knocked this time. When he got no response, he pushed the door open--

\--and found an empty bed. 

Hendricks’ heart rate didn’t rise, because he had spent most of his life training himself not to be that obvious. But he would admit-- if a gun was pressed to John’s head-- that he was wary.

He swept the room and, finding nothing, went to check the bathroom. 

Hendricks opened the door and heard the shower running. He didn’t put the pieces together in time, which resulted in him listening to Dresden say, “ _Fuck_ , John, do that again--” before the wizard made a sound that would keep Hendricks from looking the man in the face for weeks. 

Hendricks backed away, shut the door, and seriously considered resigning. 

4.

Hendricks got drunk after the fourth time.

His Christmas bonus was even larger than usual.

He never looks at candy canes the same way again.

5.

The fifth time, Dresden and John have been fighting. Hendricks was driving the two of them back from a meeting with Vadderung when he caught Dresden hiss, “You asshole,” and then John let out a noise that, if held at gunpoint, Hendricks would deny ever hearing. 

Hendricks coughed. Loudly. And if he nearly sprinted out of the car after parking it, he would deny it until the day he died. 

+1

They’d just had a diplomatic meeting with Lara Raith, and Hendricks was looking for John after a long-- and cold-- shower when he heard Dresden shout, “ _I’m not yours, scumbag_.”

 _Well that sentence never preceded anything good_ , Hendricks thought, but he decided to save his sanity and keep walking. 

Dresden could take care of himself. And, as much as it pained Hendricks to admit it, he could trust the wizard to take care of John, too. 


End file.
